In the operation of a retail store, there have traditionally been a number of problems that concern its decoration. For one thing, when the store is initially built, the lessee (the store owner) is allowed to begin the decoration of the store only after his lease from the owner of the building has begun. This means that, under time-honored construction methods, the decoration of the store is brought about during the time when the lessee is paying rent. The installation of the decorations takes a long time, because it has to be done more-or-less manually. Also, when the lease is ended, the decorative material that has been added to the store is usually part of the real estate and must be left behind. Therefore, the store owner experiences a loss in this regard. Finally, if the store owner wishes to move the decoration and decor within the store, a very expensive rebuilding project must be undertaken. There are certain times of the year, for instance, when it is desirable to move one part of the store into a more accessible location within the store. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an interior decoration system which can be quickly installed in a raw store space.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a system for interior decoration which permits moving portions of the wall decoration and furniture into various locations within the store without a complete redecoration project.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an interior decoration system for a store which allows the store to be standardized throughout the various outlets of a chain, so that the interior of the store becomes a readily-recognized element of the store that the customers find familiar.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a method of quickly and easily attaching and lighting display shelves within a retail store.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a system for store interior decoration involving electrical outlets, wherein the elements of the system do not constitute parts of the permanent electrical circuitry of the store and, therefore, may be removed when the lease terminates.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an interior decoration system in which the elements do not become part of the rear estate and, therefore, is the personal property of the store owner when the lease expires.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.